


Felt a spark (but there was no lightning)

by CallmeVee



Series: Can this be ours? [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Mitchsen is back, chef Aubrey, little mention of Chessica, part one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Did you ever wonder how did Aubrey and Beca meet? Here's the beginning of "I can't get her out of my mind (I think about the girl all the time)"Hope it's not too late. Enjoy!





	Felt a spark (but there was no lightning)

“Oh my God, this is amazing,” Chloe moaned through a mouthful.

  
“Dude, I could totally get an orgasm with this food,” Beca agreed and enjoyed the fireworks in her mouth. This was really the best lasagna she’s ever had.

  
“Really? I want to enjoy my meal,” Stacie grunted as she played with the food on her plate before taking a bite. “Oh shit. This is really good,” the leggy brunette agreed earning a laugh from her friends.

  
“I know right? Becs should employ her as her personal chef,” Chloe commented lightly.

  
“Will you pay for it?” Beca raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

  
“You’re like a billionaire. I’m sure you can spoil yourself with this great food every day,” Chloe countered.

  
“And you’ll invite us for dinner,” Stacie added. “You’ll win heaven despite all your sins.”

  
“As if,” Beca rolled her eyes taking another bite.

  
“No, but seriously,” Chloe grabbed her hand over the table and Beca just frowned at the contact. “You could ask for the chef to meet up and if they accept, the catering for the event will be solved.”

  
“Oh my god, yes!” Stacie jumped excitedly. “Just imagine. Delicious food-“

  
“I don’t think the chef would want to-“

  
“Oh, Jess!” Chloe smiled to the waitress that appeared with another bottle of wine. “Do you think you could bring the chef?” the redhead battled her eyelashes and Beca could swear the blonde was into Chloe already.

  
“I’m sure Aubrey would love to,” she smiled to Beca. “But it won’t be for like another hour. We’re a little crowded right now,” Jessica motioned to the restaurant.

  
“Oh, that’ll totes work. Thank you,” Chloe smiled softly. 

  
“Sure. Let me know if you need anything else,” Jessica nodded before making her way to another table.

  
“You’re welcome,” Chloe winked at Beca and the brunette just could roll her eyes before going back to her food. She didn’t want to worry about her launch party yet. She still had 2 months ahead. She cursed the redhead silently.

 

  
  
It wasn’t till they were finishing dessert that a hot blonde walked to their table with something in her eyes that Beca couldn’t put her finger on.

  
“Excuse me,” she apologized with a shy smile. “I’m Aubrey Posen, the chef,” she presented herself.

  
“Oh hi!” Beca stood up to shake her hand. “Beca Mitchell,” the brunette offered high-fiving herself for not forgetting her name.

  
“I know. You’re kind of important,” Aubrey replied politely.   
  
Both women just stood there with her hands together looking at each other until Stacie cleared her throat bringing them back to reality.   
  
“Oh yeah, I wanted you to know that we really enjoyed dinner tonight,” Beca offered hoping her blush wasn’t obvious.

  
“Seriously. This Shepherd’s pie was amazing. One of the best I’ve ever had,” Chloe chirped.

  
“Oh, thank you. It means a lot,” Aubrey smiled contently at the feedback the girls were giving her.

  
“Ow!” Beca murmured when Stacie kicked her calf. “Umm… I wanted to know if you would be up for catering an event?” Beca asked playing with her fingers. God, she hated to be the one to make the contacts sometimes.

  
“Really? Wow, that’s nice. What kind of event?” She’d be the dumbest if she didn’t accept.

  
“It’s a launch party for the new side label that’s opening in 3 months,” Beca explained quickly. “And I really think you’d be great for it.”

  
“Well Beca, that’s so thoughtful coming from someone like you,” Aubrey smiled widely. “I’m sure I could prepare some degustation for you to decide if I’m enough.”

  
“While the degustation would be amazing, I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be asking you if I didn’t think you are enough,” Beca surprised herself with such confidence in her voice. And boy, did she felt superior when she realized that Aubrey was blushing. “Here,” Beca reached for her purse and smiled as she scribbled down her personal phone number. “Call me when you’re free and we’ll meet up to discuss it, yeah?” she extended the piece of paper and felt a shiver down her spine when their fingers brushed for a fraction of time.

  
“Will do,” Aubrey assured softly. “It was nice meeting you,” sh e smiled to the three girls before making her way back to the kitchen.

  
“I’m impressed,” Stacie pointed out once Beca sat again. “You’ve got game.”

  
“Oh, shut up. It’s just work,” Beca shook her head to try and erase all the thoughts about the blonde. This was so not the time.

 

  
  
  
“You’re totally calling her. Right?” Jessica asked Aubrey as they walked to their shared apartment.

  
“I don’t know. What if she doesn’t like the-“

  
“Are you kidding? I swear I heard them moaning over the food,” Jessica laughed at the memory.

  
“They what? Oh my god,” Aubrey scrunched her nose.

  
“Yeah, I can tell you that they really enjoyed it. Besides, Beca is cute,” Jessica pointed out.

  
“This is just a work thing, Jess. Nothing personal will happen,” Aubrey rolled her eyes. She didn’t have time to worry about relationships with her messed up schedule. Relationships demanded a lot of time and she hadn’t it.

  
“Whatever you say,” Jessica decided to drop it for now. She was sure that this would come up again.   


 

 

  
  
  
It was Wednesday of the following week and Beca still hadn’t had news of Aubrey. The blonde had come to play a few times in her mind and Beca couldn’t do much but entertain herself. Not to mention that work had become a little hard since she couldn’t focus at full capacity.   
She was about to redact an email when her personal phone rang with an unknown number and her heart did a jump at the possibilities.

  
“Hello?” she asked hoping to be right.

  
“Beca? It’s Aubrey,” the blonde spoke softly on the other end of the call.

  
“Yes, Aubrey. How are you?” Beca kicked herself to speak after a few minutes of silence.

  
“I’m good, thank you. I’m calling to inform you that I managed to get Saturday free since I’m sure you’re very busy during the week,” Beca almost choked at the blonde’s words.

  
“Oh… Oh, that’s great!” she smacked her forehead at such eager response. “I’m sure we can coordinate something,” she made sure to sound calmer this time and to remember that this was only business.

 

  
  
And with that in mind, both women dedicated the next 10 minutes to organize what would be Aubrey’s test, as Stacie called it. And sweet Jesus did Beca’s mouth turned water at the mention of what Aubrey had in mind.

  
  
So far, everything was going as planned. The rest of the week passed in a rush for Beca’s liking, but at least she could meet all the deadlines she had and she even finished one of the demos. But of course, things can’t be so great all the time.   
It wasn’t until she was outside Aubrey’s door that she paid attention to the hole in her stomach. To say that it was a rollercoaster was an understatement.   
Rubbing her hands against her jeans, she decided to bite the bullet already and knock on the apartment door. But before her fist made contact with the wood, the door opened revealing a blonde that wasn’t Aubrey but her roommate.

  
  
“Oh, hey!” Jessica greeted her with a smile. “Come on in, Aubs’ in the kitchen,” the blonde waved her goodbye as she made her way outside.   
  
With shaking legs, Beca ventured herself to the nice loft-like apartment. It wasn’t big, but it worked perfectly fine for two people.

  
“Aubrey?” she called shyly.

  
“Beca, hi!” Aubrey greeted her with a big smile. “I’m sorry for the mess. I’ve got kinda distracted,” she motioned toward the kitchen island in which she could see at least 6 different canapés and a few other things she didn’t recognize.

  
“I can see that,” the brunette walked closer to the food displayed on the surface. It really seemed tasty. “This is your passion, huh?”

  
“Definitely,” Aubrey answered with a proud smile on her face and Beca wished to be the one who owned all the blonde’s smiles. “I hope I can get my own restaurant one day,” Aubrey commented as she popped open a bottle of wine.

  
“I’m sure that you’ll make it happen. You have talent,” Beca smiled softly and Aubrey couldn’t help but feel something inside her.

  
“Thanks,” she offered Beca a glass. “I hope you don’t mind having white wine? I swear I had a bottle of champagne but oh well, I have a roommate,” Aubrey rolled her eyes.

  
“Wine is fine,” Beca laughed at the blonde’s antics. “I totally get the struggle,” she offered.

  
  
Beca didn’t think she could come up with a word to describe the food. Aubrey really had talent and she was sure the world deserved to know it. She couldn’t name most of the things in those canapés, but she was pretty sure she should follow Chloe’s words and ask her to be her personal chef.    
After a few minutes talking and discussing formalities, Beca left Aubrey’s apartment with both, a good feeling about the launch party being a success and that uncomfortable feeling inside her whenever Aubrey came to her mind. 

Or maybe she should woman up and ask her out?


End file.
